Leads for The Future
by Scarlet Fitz
Summary: Mick and Beth ask Josef for help on a case involving Vampires, but when Mick leaves on a lead sparks fly between Beth and Josef. EVENTUALY JoBe hope i spelled that right :
1. The Case

**(AN:Sorry if its unorganised or something is spelled wrong. And I know its short but I want to see how people like it before I update it)**

(Discamer:I do not own 'Moonlight or any thing cool)

"Mick!" Josef said cheerfully as he walked quickly into Mick's apartment only to find Mick's mortal friend sitting on the couch where he had planed to sit.

"Wheres Mick?"Josef said a little to abruptly to Beth

"Josef, try to be a little nicer to Beth please."Mick orders as he walks down from the top step of the stairs.

"Did you say that you were in need of my brilliance?"

"You never change do you Josef? Well any ways what I said was that we need your help on a case."

"Buy we you mean you and the inter-vamp that is just waiting to be unleashed, right?" At that Beth had to snicker, it was just what did.

"Buy we I mean Beth and myself. Sorry to disappoint you though Josef" Mick spat out with a bite that even Josef had to respect

_'God I really do not want to work with the mortal one or Beth or what ever the hell she wanted to call herself. Granted don't get me wrong, she is very attractive but she just dose not have that...you know.What ever. And even if she did she's Mick's any ways.' _"Fine. What's the case about."

**(AN:REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND ENCURGED)**


	2. Why Me?

**AN: Sorry I know is a little unorganized and something's are spelled wrong but bare with me.(This is my first fanfic and every time I try to fix it it just resets back to the way it was before!)This chapter is rated K or T. Things in **_**Italic**_** are almost always thoughts and I most likely wont say who's thoughts they are but you should be able to tell who's are who's and the things in Bold are ether AN's or Voice Overs. (But if you can't, don't under stand something or have a question, fell free to ask via. review or PM. )Its currently Wednesday in the fic .One more thing-****There is no JoBe in this chapter but its coming!!(Most likely in Chapter 3 or 4 and more so after that.) Scarlet ; )**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely as cool as Moonlight._

"Ok, so in the last month three girls have been killed after leaving the night club "bounce,"Mick explained to a very board Josef

"And why cant the police deal with this themselves?"

Beth was tired of being quiet "Josef the killer is a vampire, all the girls died of blood loss!" she blurted out, causing both Josef and Mick to start to stare at her. But after what seemed like eternity(or at least to her)Mick finely spoke up "Josef she's right, this could be a threat to our secrecy, and you of all people should know that!"

"Ok then, what do we got?"

_'Great this is just what I need, to go try and hunt down a crazy vamp serial killer with Mick and his 'Wish she was' girlfriend. Just wonderful.'_

"What we have is that all three have been blond, skinny, between the ages of 21-24 and the blood type O Positive. And that they all came with there friend but left with the 'supposed killer' for all we know."

"That's it?" Josef asked scrunching his face and lips in an fake surprised manner

_'Wow Josef is really handsome.. .Ahh stop it Beth he's Mick's friend and you like him, not his stupid, paranoid, egotistic asshole friend.'_

"No, I got some of the girls friend to talk use before they plan to talk to the police. You and Beth will meet up with a few of them on Friday"

"What! Why cant you and Beth do it, I have stuff to do!"

"Like what Josef? Plus the witness said that she would only talk to Beth and I have to talk to the other wittiness."

"Like really important work stuff that's what!"** Josef knew that he was fighting a battle that he was never going to win and he was actually kind of looking forward to working with the little blond mortal, but he wasn't about to let her or Mick know that.**

"Stop acting like a child Josef, Beth is really not that bad ." Mick informed Josef, leaving Beth out of the conversation and to her own devices and thoughts

**And as much as Beth hated thinking about Josef , her mind always seemed to wander back to him. His life, all he must have seen, who he must met. None the less he was all she could think about, and she could feel that he disliked her but still there he was in her conchence invading, like a fatal tumor.**

**Buy now the contestation between Mick and Josef had turned from Josef's pleading to who they wanted to win the Super Bowl, Josef was set on the Bears and Mick on the Packers(**see bottom)

_'men,'_

she thought trying to get the grip on reality that had just slipped from her back.

_'I wonder how a contestation go's from not wanting to go some where with the hot blond(if I do say so myself) to the Super Bowl, ridiculous!'_

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

**Josef had left and Beth soon did the same, after saying good bye to Mick she got in her car and drove to her apartment. Beth once again found herself thinking about Josef Kostan. And once again she hated the fact that she could not get him out of her head '**

_'Honestly Beth what do you find so fascinating about him, sure he's hot but so is Mick, and yes he's a vampire but so is Mick and yes he may be mysterious and charming but so is...well I guess I cant say that about Mick. Dose that make me a bad person, thinking about my friends best friend more than I do my friend...no it doesn't .'_

_**Josef's Apartment **_

It was now Friday morning and Josef had just woke up to the sound of his cell phone alarm had got out of his freezer, put a towel on around his waist and was walking down the stairs to the fridge when he heard a nock on the door.

**(AN: The Packers and Bears are my two fav. football teams-even though im really not a football kind of girl-just thought I'd say that. Carry on...)**


	3. How Sweet

**AN: I own nothing cool and probably never will. Sorry it feels like forever sense I've posted!! So sorry if this chapter sucks-I have had the worst and longest writers block pulse my moms computer is so annoying-I officially hate Vista; I'm a Mac person; go Steve Jobs! Sorry next chapter will be up in no time-I promise ;) Scarlet Forever **

"Beth?"

"Oh sorry Josef is this a bad time? I can come back later, but that's going to be kinda hard considering the interview is in thirty minutes."

"No its fine come in,"

"But, but your not dressed."

"Wow, and some how I thought you wouldn't notice that. Remind me not to under estimate blond mortals."

_'Damn Mick scheduling an interview at 11:35 am, honestly is he that dumb. Sunlight is bad Mick, Sunlight is bad . You would think that he would know that buy now. I mean next he will be asking me to go sun bathing with her!'_

"Oh that's right, Mick asked me to tell you that he was sorry that the interview is scheduled this early and that it was the girls idea not his."

"How sweet of him,"

And with that Josef left the room and headed up stairs to get dressed.

_'I wonder if he's always this way?'_

Josef emerged from upstairs wearing a maroon button down shirt and black jeans.

_**Interview**_

"So what did he look like?"

Beth could tell Josef was starting to get impatient with the girls vague descriptions of the night that her fried Lily was killed.

"I cant remember, um...oh yeah he had blond hair and green eyes!"

"Well that certainly narrows our search down to about 80 of LA." Josef said leaving one very confused women and one crying one in the shadows of a dark alley

It took Beth a while to catch up with Josef because of his vamp speed but when she did she just blurted out what was on her mind

"Are you always this bitter? I mean she was probably wasted and now her best friend is dead, and now I bet she hates herself even more for not remembering what the man looked like!"

"Don't get your pretty little panties in a bunch Beth, she will get over it and be just fine."

"Right,"

"Why do you care about her any ways? You don't even know her!"

"So?"

"So then why do you care?"

"Because she's a person Josef! She has feelings, unlike you!"

And with that Beth stormed over to her car and drove away without another word to Josef.

_**Micks Apartment **_

"So how was the interview, did Josef play nice?"Mick asked in his most innocent voice

"Do you even have to ask?" Beth said covering her head in hands

"What happened?"

"Exactly what I thought would happen, Josef was an ass. He made the girl cry."

'_Note to self: yell at and lecture Josef._'

Very abruptly Beth spoke again "Well its getting late, I better get going. See you soon Mick."

When she was almost half way through the door and Mick was just about to close it behind her, she turned and spoke to him making the mode change from casual to serous "Don't ask me to work with him again." Mick didn't need to ask who she was talking about, he just simply nodded his head in agreement

TO BE CONTINUED...DA NA NA sorry I had to ; )

**(AN: You know what to do!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!Rember-if you haveany Q's PM me or ask in a review ; )**

**P.S.: Tell me if you think that characters are out of character and ill try to fix it to the best I can.)**


	4. Beth's Talk

**AN: Ok so I have two things to apologies for One: Sorry for not updating- if you have seen my page it says why(I'm working on my other story)and Two: Sorry I did not tell you this sooner but this story is set right after Sleeping Beauty-SO Josh is still alive. Ok I think that's it but remember to feel free to PM me and feel even more free to review!  
Until Later,  
Scarlet**

* * *

_'Where is she,' Mick thought to himself as he rested up against a brick wall in an ally somewhere.'  
_  
The girl he planned on interviewing was over three hours late and nowhere in sight or smell for that matter. Her name was Heather and she was good friends with Summer, the first girl killed. She had said that she would meet him at midnight today and it was now 3:07 am.

_'Josef had gotten something out of Lindsay, now why is it that the PI can't even get the girl to show up?'_

From what Mick had heard through the grape vine she was the last known person to see Summer. But that had yet to be confirmed.

_'Ok, that's it.'_

Mick had always had patients; it was indeed one of his virtues. But enough was enough, three hours was just too much. But just as he was about to leave from his position on the cold brick wall, he heard foot steeps leading into the ally.

* * *

BUZZWIRE (Beth's Point Of View)

_Even though I was re-reading what I was typing my mind seemed to take me to further places.  
Even though I tried my hardest not to think about him, I did. And at the most inconvenient times.  
It doesn't make any sense to me because I know that I loathe him and he me. But still I am more aware of the sound of his voice in my mind than what I'm writing.  
_  
"Beth,"

_So here I am committed journalist Beth Turner thinking, no fantasizing about Josef Kostan.  
A man I don't even have feelings for.  
Reckless,ridicules,seriously stupid to say the least._

"Beth?"

"Oh yeah, hi Marisa Sorry about that."

"Beth are you OK?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"I don't know it just seemed like you weren't you. So what's going on with you and Josh?"

"Nothing, things are fine." I replied quickly and defensively. From the look on her face, she wasn't even remotely convinced.

_Hell if I was her I wouldn't have been either.The truth is that I don't even really know how things are with Josh any more, well sort of. I know that he's mad at me. And I know it's for leaving town to go to New York with Mick. But I'm clueless on where we stand as of now. But I knew that starring into nowhere wasn't going to help so, I responded._

"Well OK, maybe there not exactly fine."

"Is there someone else?"

"No, NO! Of course not! What made you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just that things don't seem to be the same with you two anymore." She said sitting down on Beth's desk

"How so?" Oh crap, maybe I don't want to hear this..

"Well like how you never talk about him anymore. Or how he never stops by, or how he never calls any more. Plus you two have been seeing each other for over a year and you don't even live together!"

"I know, but we have sleep-over's."

"You've told me that before."

"Where is this coming from, I thought you said we were 'fated'."  
"Fate is fine but sometime the humans' got to step in and get serious." Then she just walked away.

_Wow, that's the first time in a long time someone's ever said something like that to me. But I guess she's kind of right. I know I have to get serious, but how can I when all I can think about is Josef? Damn it Beth._

* * *

ALLY (Mick's Point Of View)

I started to walk away but then I heard faint footsteps so I stopped. Sure enough seconds later a small figure steeped out of the shadows of the dark ally.

"Hello, I know I'm late" Heather started before walking up to me and shaking my hand

"Hi I'm Mick. I'm investigating the murder of your friend Summer."

"So what do you want to know?"


End file.
